Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 114.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 114xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1999 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Toga, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,304, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar BFP-865, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,445, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 114 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 114xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 114xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading, and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded light purple-colored flowers with a lighter purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Medium to dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Toga. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Toga in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller than plants of the cultivar Toga.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were darker purple in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Toga.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar BFP-865. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BFP-865 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar BFP-865.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had slightly lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar BFP-865.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were slightly lighter purple in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar BFP-865.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Balcelavgo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,652. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Balcelavgo in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had light green-colored stems and peduncles whereas plants of the cultivar Balcelavgo had brownish red-colored stems and peduncles.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had more narrow and slightly darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Balcelavgo.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were slightly lighter purple in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Balcelavgo.